


"Breaking Up"

by islanderweeb17



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Idiots, M/M, Phone Call, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islanderweeb17/pseuds/islanderweeb17
Summary: But now that I have volleyball, Hinata, and finals, I've been stressed as fuck. Which probably leads me to forgetting my English work. Anyways, back to that call I had with Hinata."Hey babe, do you know what we're suppose to study for in English class?," I asked on the phone."I think we need to...... break up"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something simple I thought of at 2am when I couldn't go to sleep. Truthfully most of it is just dialogue. But please enjoy!

It's the week before finals, which means the whole day I'm having to study for all my classes. Around this time of the year sucks ass for me because one specific reason; I suck at studying and I absolutely hate it. Speaking of studying, I thought I got all the things I needed to use. Nope. I forgot what I had for English so I called Hinata to ask him, hoping he remembered. We've been dating for nearly a year now and besides volleyball, he's taken up so much time of my life. Which of course isn't a bad thing. But now that I have volleyball, Hinata, and finals, I've been stressed as fuck. Which probably leads me to forgetting my English work. Anyways, back to that call I had with Hinata. 

"Hey babe, do you know what we're suppose to study for in English class?," I asked on the phone.  
"I think we need to...... break up"  
"What?... But why?..."  
"I don't know. That's what everyone told me today."  
"Well have you decided?"  
"It's not a decision, it's something we need to do. Sensei talked to me about it and went on this whole rant about making sure I take care of school first before anything else."  
"You even talked to sensei about it?"  
"Yeah and she gave me that firm answer."  
"What about the team, what do they think?"  
"Not sure. I don't like to bother them too much about this type of stuff. But if you think about, they would most likely agree with sensei. I mean do you see the way they look at us while we're together trying to study alone? Especially Tsukki. Geghh. They look at us as if we're stupid or they're disgusted by us."  
"Oh. I guess I'll go then."  
"Okie! Love you!"

Love you? What was that suppose to mean after the talk we just had? Were we dating or not? I didn't know how I was I going to face him the next day. I simply studied for English and went to sleep that night.

I saw him the next day sitting at his desk just looking through his notebooks with a confused face. I stood there at the door just staring at him. I wanted to go up to him and talk, but I had no idea what I would even say. I wasn't ready to lose him. Before I can even walk into the room, he spring out of his chair and ran to me with wide smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me. 

"Hey can we talk?," I whispered to him.  
"What's up?"  
"So... Are we still together or not?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Because yesterday on the phone, you said..... I think we should break up..."  
"Wha?! When did I say th- oh.."  
"Yeah exactly"  
"GAH no no no no no I didn't mean that! I said that I think we need to do pages 340-400. But when you first started talking the connection was kind of breaking up."  
"Ohhh. Wait so what did you mean by it's not a decision and it's just something we have to do?"  
"Babe it's not a decision to do homework, it's a requirement."  
"Then what do you mean by the whole team giving us dirty looks and all that stuff?"  
"We both know we're terrible at studying. They make it so obvious that they're bothered at our lack of studying skills. It's now a hobby of Tsukki's to make fun of us for every mistake he hears us make when studying."  
"He makes fun of us for everything to be honest. But anyways, one last question. Why did sensei say that we need to focus on school before anything else?"  
"Probably because she's our teacher and the one to grade our horrible papers and tragic assignments. Also I'm failing English because you can't pronounce anything correctly and it makes me laugh all the time and then I get distracted."  
"Dumbass! Don't laugh at me when I actually try in that class. And don't fail that class because of me."  
"Whatever you say. We should probably go to class now, being late is just affecting our grade for the worse."

And so that adorable idiot and I walked into class, late of course, but very happy to have solved everything. I'm glad to know that he and I were still together. After all, with all this stress of finals going on, he definitely makes life happier for me. 

Unless he's being a dumbass and failing a class for being distracted by my poor pronunciation, damn it! Tch..

*Tsukki sitting at his desk in another classroom*  
"...Why do I feel like I'm being personally attacked right now?..."


End file.
